The Beginning of Forever
by poser16
Summary: Harry and Ginny's first official date. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. H/G romance and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" Ginny asked her dorm mate Stacy. "Do you think Harry'll like it?"

"Girl, if Harry doesn't like that on you, he's not male," joked Stacy.

"That looks very pretty on you, Ginny," commented Luna, Ginny's long-time friend and Ravenclaw. Many thought Luna a joke, but Ginny saw the person beneath and the two became fast friends.

"Are you sure," Ginny bit her lip worriedly. Normally, Ginny was hardly ever nervous-living as a Weasley at the Burrow taught her that-but it was her first official date with Harry and she wanted to look good.

After everything had settled down and life was slowly returning to normal, she and Harry had been at the pond one warm summer day. It suddenly occurred to her that during the few weeks she and her boyfriend had together in her 5th year, they'd never actually gone out on a date. They had been too busy, Harry with Auror training, and Ginny with schoolwork. This weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit and their first real date.

"You know what," announced Ginny. "I will wear this outfit…and knock Harry dead!" she said with a smile.

"You go girl!" cheered Stacy. "Now, about your face…"

"What about my face?" demanded Ginny, hands on her hips, looking frighteningly like her mother.

"Nothing," replied Stacy, hands held in front of her. "We-that is-Luna and I-just want to emphasize a few of your features."

"What! NO! I said no makeup earlier and I mean it," said Ginny. She wasn't a fan of cosmetics. She felt beautiful around Harry with or without them.

"Sit down Ginny," ordered Hermione as she entered the 7th year girl dormitories.

"It'll just be a little makeup," promised Stacy, her eyes pleading.

Ginny sighed in reluctance. "Fine. But if I don't like it…" she threatened quietly.

"Just sit down and let us do all the work," smiled Hermione as she sat Ginny down on a chair.

"What? No mirrors?" asked Ginny wryly.

"Of course not," replied Stacy cheerfully. "Wouldn't want you complaining or spoiling the surprise.

1 hour later…

"Well…what do you think?" asked Stacy, a little nervously. Ginny's temper was renowned. The only one who could fully dissipate her temper was Harry.

"I…I can't believe it!" gasped Ginny.

"You looked beautiful," said Hermione proudly.

"Harry's jaw will drop," added Luna.

She was wearing the outfit she had picked out earlier; the short denim skirt and pretty green blouse, and her hair and makeup fully complemented it. Her eyes seemed to glow with the light eye shadow and her lashes actually existed with the mascara. But what she loved the most was her lips and hair. Some sort of lip colour that actually didn't clash with her red hair that was all shiny and kissable had been applied. Her hair fell down in soft waves that just begged hands to run through the soft strands.

"Harry will want to devour you," declared Stacy happily.

"Well, I certainly hope so," replied Ginny mischievously, a predatory twinkle in her eye.

"Oh my goodness! It's almost time for us to meet the boys," said Hermione, glancing at her watch. "I'm just going to get ready." And with that, the bushy-haired Gryffindor dashed into the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm so nervous," said Ginny, a look of worry now in her eyes.

"Don't be," assured Luna. "You and Harry are meant for each other. And you've been together for over a year," she continued. "The Narphakels say so."

"So they say," replied Ginny easily. "However, even though we've been together for over a year-and you can't really say that because technically we broke up during his hunt for Voldemort-we have never been on a real date. And that's what's got me nervous."

"Oh, pish," scoffed Stacy, dismissing Ginny's words with a wave of her hand. "As soon as you see Harry, you'll be fine and you'll both have a fine time."

Ginny let out a breath. "Thanks Stacy. I knew there was a reason why I kept you around," she joked as she hugged her friend. "Thanks to you too, Luna," Ginny said warmly, hugging the blonde.

"Now, the guys are waiting for you," declared Stacy with a smile.. With that announcement, Hermione and Ginny flew over to the door, gave a smile to their beaming friends, and as calmly as they could, descended the stairs to the Common Room. They slowly headed outside to the gates of Hogwarts where the boys said they'd meet their respective girlfriends.

**Meanwhile, at the boys' flat....**

"Blimey Harry! If you keep pacing any longer, you'll wear out the carpet," commented Ron Weasley, best friend to the famous Harry Potter. Who was so nervous about his first real date with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley that he had resorted to pacing to use up nervous energy.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Neville said quietly.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said, flashing his friend a smile.

He felt Ron poking him, and he turned to his best mate with a questioning glance. Ron just pointed to the clock.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry. Just then, an owl flew into the flat via the window. Harry took the letter addressed to him, opened it up and read the piece of parchment.

"Stupid Ministry," he muttered, crumpling up the parchment. "I've got to go to Kingsley, and explain to him that this'll have to wait, as I've got a date with the most beautiful woman in the world. "Tell Ginny I'll be a few minutes late, but not to worry."

"Sure thing, Harry," said Ron easily. With that, Harry disapparated to the Ministry and Ron to the gates at Hogwarts.

**At the gates of Hogwarts…**

"Phew, made it with ten minutes to spare," said Hermione. She and Ginny had been worried they'd be late. Ginny always did underestimate the time it took to travel to the gates.

A quiet crack announced the arrival of their dates. Both Hermione and Ginny turned around, only to see just Ron there.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny, fearing he ditched her.

"Ministry owled Harry and he went to talk to Kingsley," said Ron. "Bloody Ministry. Can't survive without the Boy-Who-Lived," he scowled. "Harry said he'd be by in a minute. Just had to tell Kingsley that whatever the Ministry wanted would have to wait until tomorrow."

Hermione beamed at Ron's next words. "Because, he said, and I quote: "as I've got a date with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Ginny flushed at Harry's words. "Go on you two. Have a good time. I'll wait for Harry to show up," she said, indicating that they go on.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, not wanting to leave her friend alone, but at the same time wanting to be alone with Ron.

"I'll be fine," she assured the older girl.

Ron shrugged and led his girlfriend down the path to Hogsmeade, his arm around Hermione's waist.

Ginny glanced around, waiting for Harry. Students passed her by, on their way to the little wizarding village.

"Looking for someone, Ginny," said a voice behind her. She spun around to find fellow 7th year, Brian White. While she didn't hate White, he did get on her nerves quite often. He seemed to find that no one, including Ginny, should be able to not find him simply irresistible. She sighed.

"What do you want, White?" she demanded.

"Why, you. Isn't it obvious," he said, stepping closer.

"Urgh, back off Brian!" Ginny said. She was starting to feeling worried. Where was Harry?

"You called me Brian," he crowded. "Come on, Ginny. You know you want me," he cajoled.

Ginny shoved him away. "You even think of taking one more step, let alone touching me, I will hex you to the next millennia," she threatened, brandishing her wand at him.

"You wouldn't do that," he said smugly.

"Oh wouldn't I," she said softly. She raised her wand and was about to perform the bat bogey incantation when she heard another voice call out.

"Something the matter," said Harry mildly, striding towards his extremely angry girlfriend and a smarmy git he vaguely remembers being in Ravenclaw.

"Well yes, if you must know," the git replied. "You are interrupting a very private moment."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you," Harry said seriously.

Just then, Ginny put her wand up White's throat and said, "Excuse me," she said slowly. "'_Private moment_.' How dare you. In case you haven't realized, I have a boyfriend. One who will hex you into next year before I can finish my favourite curse. Not to mention my six brothers," she added as an afterthought.

Harry didn't bother to correct her about the brother count. He stepped up to Ginny, put his hand on her shoulder. She stepped aside to let Harry talk to White the git. He stood right in front of the other guy, nose to nose with him.

"Let me tell you something," began Harry softly, fingering his wand. "You do not hit on my girlfriend, especially when she is threatening to do you bodily harm. She is mine, and you have no business harassing her." He noticed with satisfaction that White's face was slowly losing colour. "So, if I hear anymore of this harassment from Ginny…well, let's just say I know a very handy little spell that will cripple your 'little Brian' permanently."

By now, Brian White's face was void of any colour. "Capice?" said Harry. Brian nodded quickly and dashed away. But not without announcing, perhaps to save face, "She wasn't worth it anyway!" And he disappeared.

"My hero," announced Ginny, half serious half giggling. Harry merely smiled and opened up his arms, prompting Ginny to run into them. His arms closed around her and both just held each other for a few minutes. Slowly, they separated.

"I thought you wouldn't show," Ginny admitted.

"And miss my first official date with the most beautiful woman in the world! Never," he vowed, still holding onto Ginny.

"Well, come on then, Mr. Potter." She giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the path. "We've got a village to conquer!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Date:

As they entered the little village, Harry turned to his redheaded girlfriend and asked: "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she frowned. She was never very good at the going out on dates part-both her previous boyfriends had brought her to Madame Puddifoots-a place neither she nor Harry wanted to go. "Perhaps, we could just stroll around, see what catches our eye," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Harry. They wandered up the main road, stopping to enter various shops. They went through Dervish and Banges, Zonkos, the Owl shop, and Honeydukes. Whenever Ginny expressed an interest in certain items, Harry would buy it for her-something she felt a little uncomfortable with.

"Harry," began Ginny. "You don't need to buy all these things for me," she protested.

"Ginny," said Harry firmly. "I want to. You are my date, and I enjoy buying things for you. You deserve the best, you know."

"Still," she tried to argue. "You shouldn't feel obligated-being my boyfriend and all."

"Whoever said that I feel obligated? Ginny, I just told you, I want to."

"I guess…" she finished weakly.

"Come on," said Harry, grabbing her hand. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and warm up with a Butterbeer, yeah?"

Together they walked down the street until they came across the friendly bar. Once inside, they let the warmth of the establishment overcome them. They waved to Madame Rosemerta and grabbed a table for two. Harry ordered two butterbeers for himself and Ginny and then turned to his girlfriend.

"So, how has our date been so far?" he asked her. He felt that it had gone spectacularly well so far, but he wanted to hear his girlfriend's thoughts.

Her eyes glowed as she answered the boy-no man, sitting in front of her. "I've loved it, so far!" she declared softly. "I haven't been on too many dates, and they've never been fully enjoyable," she continued.

At Harry's questioning look, she answered with a giggle, "Madame Puddifoot's teashop." Suffice to say, he understood immediately.

Content, they sipped their butterbeers in silence.

"Harry, can I ask you a question," said Ginny.

"Shoot," he replied, wondering what was on his girlfriend's mind.

She glanced around, and asked if they could go somewhere private.

"Sure," agreed Harry, frowning a little. Why was his girlfriend acting so mysterious? He paid for the butterbeers and connecting her hand with his, they left the Three Broomsticks.

"Where to?" asked Harry. Ginny silently led him up the hill into the woods near the Shrieking Shack. Once they found a little secluded area behind a great oak tree, Ginny turned towards Harry.

"Harry, my question to you is," she began hesitantly, as if she didn't want to know the answer but had to ask the question anyways. "Why exactly do you like me? Why me? I'm just Ginny Weasley, the youngest sister of the Weasley brood. You could have anyone in the whole world? So why me?" She looked up at her boyfriend beseechingly. "I have to know."

"Ginny," started Harry. He stopped to clear his throat and to gather the petite girl into his arms. He leaned back against the tree and began. "Ginny, I chose you because you can make me smile when no one else can. You can make the world continue to live if the sun turned off because you shine so bright. You know just what to say and what to do in a horrible time. I chose you because you are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out. I chose you because I could have any other woman in the world, but you. I chose you because you are passionate and I have come to learn about every ounce of you down to your very core and I can predict your almost every move and I have come to love every bit of you, even when you flame up with your temper. I chose you because you know how to turn something around and make it all right again. I chose you because no one else could match how much you were measured in my eyes."

Ginny looked up at her boyfriend, with tears in her eyes, loving him so much it hurt. He wiped her tears away and said those three words she had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever.

"Ginny," he began, holding her close and touching their foreheads together. "I love you."

"Oh, Harry. I love you too," she responded, throwing her arms around him and kissing him madly.

Their kiss turned into a full-on snog until a shout and a snowball interrupted them. They spun around and saw Hermione giggling and Ron looking triumphant. At least, until Ginny conjured a snowball of her own and hit him dead in the face. By now, both Harry and Hermione were full on laughing. Ron glared at Harry, which just made him laugh harder.

"Thanks mate. For protecting me from my sister," he said dryly.

"Hey, I'm not about to stop my beautiful girlfriend from taking you down," he explained between laughs, holding his hands out in a truce.

Ron just shrugged and lobbied a snowball at the Boy-Who-Lived. He gasped in surprise, not expecting that to happen. He turned to his girlfriend and she nodded in agreement.

"Snowball Fight!" she roared, conjuring and then throwing a snowball at Hermione. The bushy-haired Head Girl ducked and quickly created one of her own and threw it at Harry, missing by a foot.

"Ha! Missed me!" Harry said, ecstatically. He returned the favour to both Ron and Hermione, successfully pelting them with cold snowballs.

Half an hour later….

"Man, that was so much fun!" gasped Ron, as all four friends collapsed on the grass.

Harry put his arm around Ginny as they all stared up at the sky.

"I know," agreed Ginny happily. "I can't remember the last time I was in a snowball fight."

"The day of the Yule ball for me, I believe," said Harry, thinking back. He tightened his grip on Ginny instinctively.

"Well," said Hermione briskly, breaking the silence. "I think it would be prudent if we all head inside so we don't catch colds," she said, standing up with Ron's help.

"Right you are, love," agreed Ron. He nodded to Harry, who indicating to the redhead that they'd catch up at the castle. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione as the couple made their way towards the old castle.

"Don't be long," called out Hermione overtop her shoulder.

"We won't," Harry and Ginny chorused together. Once they were alone, Harry dragged Ginny into his embrace, holding her tightly, trying to warm her up a bit.

"I love you," he murmured into her fragrant hair. She smiled faintly, "I love you to," she replied softly, holding him close. They held each other for a long moment, just letting it all soak in.

"I can't believe we had a snowball fight in October," she giggled.

Harry nodded in agreement. "But then, when have we ever done the expected," he asked rhetorically. "Come on, let's get you inside," he suggested. Ginny nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist.

It was a little awkward getting down hill attached as they were, but they made it. Harry stopped her for a brief kiss and they continued on.

At the gate…

After a long goodbye kiss with Harry, she waved as he disapparated back to the flat he shared with Ron and Neville. She sighed happily and headed up to the castle.

After supper, Hermione dragged Ginny upstairs to the dorms in order to discuss their dates.

"So? How did the date go?" Hermione demanded to know once they were on Ginny's bed with the hangings around them.

"It was wonderful," Ginny gushed, which was a little unlike her, but she decided to indulge in being girly and gushy. The redhead continued on to explain the incident involving Brian White and how Harry had arrived.

"The best part about having Harry as a boyfriend is that he understands that I can take care of myself-he even told White that-but that he still cares enough to want to protect me," Ginny said softly.

Hermione smiled at this. "So what about the rest of your date?" she asked.

Ginny told her about the shops they visited and the trip they made to the Shrieking Shack. Leaving out the more personal details, Ginny outlined her question to Harry and gave Hermione a basic idea of Harry's rather romantic answer.

"Who knew that Harry Potter could be so sweet and romantic," said Hermione, a little surprised.

"No one, I guess," answered Ginny with a dreamy face. "But I like it." The girls giggled. They spent the next couple of hours talking about Hermione's date with Ron and just boys and life in general.

"Well, it's getting late," said Hermione, glancing at Ginny's clock. "I suppose I'll get ready for bed," said Hermione, yawning.

"Me too," agreed Ginny, masking a small yawn.

After closing her hangings, and getting all snuggled into her bed, she indulged in thinking about Harry and his answer. _"I chose you because no one else could match how much you were measured in my eyes."_ She would never ever admit it, but it was just what she needed to hear. After all, even Ginny Weasley had insecurities about a relationship. She fell asleep thinking of bright green eyes and messy black hair.

Later, at the boys' flat…

"So? How did your first 'official' date with Ginny go?" asked Ron, a little curious.

"It was fantastic, Ron," said Harry, his eyes glazing over as he thought about his beautiful, intelligent, and feisty girlfriend.

"I told her that I loved her," he said eventually.

"Really! That's great Harry," congratulated Ron, a smile on his face. No one, he thought, deserves love more than Harry. "I'm assuming that she reciprocates the sentiment?"

Harry nodded. Ron yawned and said, "Well, I'm heading to bed. Night, mate."

"Night, Ron," said Harry, heading to his room and climbing into his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head as he lay down, once again thinking of one Ginny Weasley. He too fell asleep, thinking of thick, fragrant red hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

All in all, agreed both Harry and Ginny silently, it had been a wonderful first 'official' date.

The End.


End file.
